icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toronto
Toronto is the largest city in Canada, and is the provincial capital of Ontario, making it the seat of the provincial Crown. It is located on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. With over 2.5 million residents, it is the fifth-most populous municipality in North America, and the 46th most populous in the world. Its metropolitan area of over 5 million is the seventh largest in Canada and the United States, behind New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Philadelphia, and Houston. Toronto is home to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Leagues * Metro Toronto Junior A League * Metro Junior A Hockey League * Toronto and York Merchantile League Teams Major League * Toronto Arenas (National Hockey League, 1917-1919) renamed St. Patricks * Toronto 228th Battalion (National Hockey Association, 1916-1917) withdrew February 12 when battalion ordered overseas * Toronto Blueshirts (National Hockey Association, 1911-1917) suspended from league February 12, 1917; reinstated on March 3 * Toronto Hockey Club (National Hockey League, 1917-1918) renamed Arenas * Toronto Maple Leafs (National Hockey League, 1927-present * Toronto Ontarios (National Hockey Association, 1913-1914) renamed Shamrocks on February 3, 1915 * Toronto St. Patricks (National Hockey League, 1919-1927) renamed Maple Leafs * Toronto Shamrocks (National Hockey Association, 1915) team purchased by Toronto Blueshirts owner, team's spot returned to league as 228th battalion * Toronto Tecumsehs (National Hockey Association, 1912-1913) renamed Ontarios * Toronto Toros (World Hockey Association, 1973-1976) became Birmingham Bulls Minor League * "Toronto" (Original Stars Hockey League, 2004-2004) league folded * Toronto Falcons # (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1928-29) folded # (International Hockey League, 1929-1930) folded * Toronto Marlies (American Hockey League, 2005-Present) *Toronto Millionaires (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1928-1929) join International Hockey League as Falcons *Toronto Professional Hockey Club (Ontario Professional Hockey League, 1907-09) *Toronto Ravinas (Canadian Professional Hockey League Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1927-28) renamed Falcons when purchased by Maple Leafs *Toronto Roadrunners (American Hockey League, 2003-2004) moved to Edmonton *Toronto Toros (World Hockey Association (proposed), 2003) league never plays Ontario Hockey Association Junior Level (pre-1933 split) *De La Salle Academy (1914-1918, 1919-1922) *Harbord High School (1915-1916) *McMaster University (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1920-1921) *North Toronto (1923-1924, 1926-1927, 1931-1932) *Osgoode Hall (1894-1897, *Parkdale Canoe Club (1898-1899, 1904-1908, 1910-1914,1918-1933) move to OHA Jr. A *Runnymede Collegiate (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1928-1930) *Toronto 228th Battalion (1916-1917) *Toronto 229th Battalion (1916-1917) *Toronto Amateur Athletic Club (1909-1912) *Toronto Argonauts (1906-1907, 1909-1912, 1921-1923) *Toronto Ashatlantas (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1918-19) suspended from league before play over amateur status *Toronto Athletic Club (1894-1895) *Toronto Aura Lee (1914-1925) *Toronto Beaches (1917-1919) *Toronto Broadview (1910-1911) *Toronto Canoe Club (1901-1902, 1912-1914, 1919-1920, 1922-1933) join OHA Jr. A *Toronto Corticellis (1907-1908) *Toronto Danforth (1926-1933) *Toronto Eurekas (1907-1908) split into two teams *Toronto Eurekas A (1908-1909) *Toronto Eurekas B (1908-1909) *Toronto Granites (1893-1896,1921-1923) *Toronto Irish Canadians (1925-1926) *Toronto Island Aquatic Club (1906-1908) *Toronto Lions (1931-1933) to OHA Jr. A *Toronto Lourdes (1911-1912) *Toronto Maitlands (1918-1919) *Toronto Marlboros (1902-1903 1906-1907, 1926-1933) *Toronto Moose (1920-1921, 1925-1927) *Toronto National Sea Fleas (1931-1933) *Toronto Native Sons (1930-1933) join OHA Jr. A *Toronto New Fort (1893-1895) *Toronto Roscoes (1911-1912) *Toronto Rowing Club (1908-1910) *Toronto Rowing & Athletic Association (1914-1915) *Toronto St. Georges (1897-1898, 1903-1904) *Toronto St Helens (1909-1912, 1920-1921) *Toronto St. Marys (1920-1921, 1922-1926) *Toronto Simcoes (1899-1902, 1911-1915) *Toronto Simcoes A (1906-1910) *Toronto Simcoes B (1909-1911) *Toronto Torontos (1893-1894) *Toronto Victorias (1893-1897, 1910-1911, 1928-1931) *Toronto Waverleys (1903-1905) *Toronto Wellingtons (1895-1898) *Toronto Western Athletic Club (1903-1904) *Toronto Young Rangers (1928-1930) *Upper Canada College (1896-1915, 1916-1933) join OHA Jr. B *University of Toronto (1894-1896, 1897-1898, 1901-1905, 1910-1915, 1919-1933) join OHA Jr. A *University of Toronto Schools (1916-1926, 1927-1933) to OHA Jr. B *West Toronto (1928-1932) *West Toronto Victorias (1911-1912) Ontario Hockey Association Junior A (1933-1974) *Neil McNeil Maroons (Metro Toronto Junior A League, 1962-1963) cease operations * Parkdale Canoe Club (1933-1935) club sold; withdrew from competative hockey * Royal York Royals (Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1974-1980) flded *Toronto Bowles Rangers (OHA Jr. A1940-1941) revert to Young Rangers name *Toronto British Consols (OHA Jr. A 1936-1937) withdrew *Toronto Canoe Club (OHA Jr. A 1933-1934) withdrew from competative hockey *Toronto Cubs (OHA Jr. A 1934-1935) withdrew *Toronto Knob Hill Farms (Metro Toronto Junior A League, 1962-1963) ceased operations *Toronto Lions (OHA Jr. A 1933-1939) withdrew *Toronto Marlboros #(OHA Jr. A 1937-1961) join Metro Toronto Junior A League #(Metro Toronto Junior A League, 1961-1963) rejoin OHA Jr. A #(OHA Jr. A 1963-1974) join Ontario Major Junior Hockey League *Toronto Native Sons (OHA Jr. A 1933-1942) withdrew partway through season *Toronto St. Michael's Majors #(OHA Jr. A 1941-1961) join Metro Toronto Junior A League #(Metro Toronto Junior A League, 1961-1962) franchise transferred to McNeil High School *Toronto Young Rangers #(OHA Jr. A 1933-1940) renamed Bowles Rangers #(OHA Jr. A 1941-1942) drop out of league #(OHA Jr. A 1943-1948) drop out of league *University of Toronto Varsity Blues (OHA Jr. A 1933-1940) drop out February 14, 1940 *West Toronto Nationals (OHA Jr. A 1933-1936) Ontario Hockey Association Junior B * North Toronto Lions (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1948-51) * Toronto Carwill Transport (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1949-50) * Toronto Cecil Morris (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1949-50) * Toronto Chapmans (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1945-46) * Toronto Chewies Aces (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1944-45) * Toronto D'Ambrosio Marble (Ontario Hockey Association, (Junior B 1957-58). * Toronto Mecca Athletic Club (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1944-45) * Toronto Royals (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B) * Toronto Royce AC (Ontario Hockey Association Junior B, 1942-43) * Upper Canada College (1933-1950) Major Junior # (Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1974-1980) league renamed OHL # (Ontario Hockey League, 1980-1989) become Hamilton Dukes * Toronto St. Michael's Majors (Ontario Hockey League, 1997-2007) orgranization moved to Hamilton Junior A * Henry Carr Crusaders (Metro Junior A Hockey League, 1989-1991) withdrew * Royal York Royals (Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1974-80) * St. Michael's Buzzers # (Metro Junior A Hockey League,1990-1995) join OJHL # (Ontario Junior Hockey League, 1995-1997) take leave of absence, return for 1999-2000 season # (Ontario Junior Hockey League, 1999-2009) join CCHL # (Central Canadian Hockey League, 2009-2010) to OJHL # (Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2010-Present) *Toronto Attack (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, 2012-Present) *Toronto Blue Ice Jets (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League,2013-Present) *Toronto Canada Moose (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, 2006-2013) renamed Blue Ice Jets *Toronto Dixie Beehives (Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League, 2007-2009) join Central Canadian Hockey League *Toronto Jr. Canadiens #(Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League, 2006-2009) join CCHL #(Central Canadian Hockey League, 2009-2010) rejoin OJHL #(Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2010-Present) *Toronto Lakeshore Patriots (Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2010-2014) drop Lakeshore from name *Toronto Nationals (Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1974-1977) folded *Toronto Patriots (Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2014-Present) *'Toronto Predators (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, 2013-Present)' *Toronto Thunderbirds (Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League, 2005-2006) sit out one season return as Villanova Knights Ontario Hockey Association Senior (pre-1929 split) * North Toronto (1926-1927) * Osgoode Hall (1890-1894, 1896-1900, 1908-1910, 1913-1914, 1925-1926) *Osgoode Hall - Toronto Athletic Club (1895-1896) *Parkdale Canoe Club (1906-1908, 1909-1913, 1919-1920, 1922-1927) *Toronto 40th Battery (1915-1916) withdrew for military reasons *Toronto 228th Battalion (1916-1917) *Toronto Amateur Athletic Club (1907-1912) was also member of Inter-Provincial Amateur Hockey Union for 1908-09 and 1909-10 seasons *Toronto Argonauts (1904-1907, 1909-1912, 1913-1916, 1919-1923) *Toronto Athletic Club (aka Toronto Athletics) (1891-1892, 1894-1895, 1896-1898, *Toronto Aura Lee (1916-1917, 1919-1925) *Toronto Canoe Club (1909-1910, 1912-1913, 1925-1927) *Toronto Combined Banks (1891-1892) *Toronto Crescents (1917-1918) *Toronto Dentals (1916-1920) *Toronto Dons (1920-1921) *Toronto Eatons (1909-1912) *Toronto Granite Club (aka Toronto Granites) (1890-1896, 1919-1923) *Toronto Granite Colts (1891-1892) *Toronto Insurance & Loan (1891-1892) *Toronto Marlboros (1903-1907, 1926-1928) *Toronto New Fort (1890-1893) *Toronto Newman Hall (1918-1919) *Toronto R & AA (1912-1914) renamed Toronto Victorias *Toronto R & AA (1915-1917) *Toronto Riversides (1914-1917) *Toronto Rowing Club (1898-1899, 1909-1911, 1913-1915) *Toronto Queens Own Rifles (1891-1892) *Toronto St Georges (1890-1891, 1901-1908) *Toronto St. Patricks (1916-1919) *Toronto Simcoes (1908-1909,1912-1913) *Toronto Torontos (1892-1894) *Toronto Varsity Grads (1926-1927) *Toronto Veterans (1918-1919) *Toronto Victorias (1890-1896) *Toronto Victorias II (1914-1915) expelled by OHA for violating a league mandate *Toronto Wanderers (1891-1892) *Toronto Waverlys (1904-1905) *Toronto Wellingtons (1898-1903) *University of Toronto (1891-1902, 1909-1915, 1919-1925, 1927-1929) join OHA Sr. A Ontario Senior A Hockey League, (1929-1936, 1937-1979) *Toronto All Stars (1934-1935) *Toronto Army Daggers (1942-1943) withdrew at start of 1943-44 season due to conflict with training schedule *Toronto Dukes (1935-1936) *Toronto Goodyears (1937-1940) *Toronto HMCS York (1942-1944) *Toronto Marlboros (1930-1933, 1940-1942, 1947-1950, 1967-1968) *Toronto National Sea Fleas (1931-1933) *Toronto Nationals (1929-1931) *Toronto Rangers (1929-1930) *Toronto Research Colonels (1942-1943) *Toronto RCAF Flyers (1942-1944) withdrew January 14; due to new military policy *Toronto Staffords (1944-1947) *Toronto Torontos (1933-1934) *University of Toronto (1929-1936) *West Toronto Nationals (1933-1934) Toronto and York Merchantile League (1936-1937) Was only senior A league in province for this season *Toronto British Consols (1936-1937) *Toronto Dominions (1936-1937) *Toronto Goodyears (1936-1937) join OHA Sr. A OHA Sr. B (1929-1950) with breaks *New Toronto Birks (1949-1950) *Toronto Balmy Beach (1949-1950) *Toronto Bellwoods (1948-1949) *Toronto Eclipse Knights (1949-1950) *Toronto General Electrics (1949-1950) *Toronto Meteors (1948-1950) *Toronto Q & L Flyers (1947-1948) *University of Toronto (1930-1931, 1932-1933) moved to Sr. A both times note: Senior B continued until at least 1960 with Senior A, Senior B, and Intermediate levels being mixed * East York Lyndhursts (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1951-54) * Ravina Ki-Y Flyers (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1953-54) * Toronto Balmy Beach (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1949-52) * Toronto Danforth-Dowes (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1951-52) OHA Major (1950-1951) *Toronto Marlboros (1950-1951) fold at this level *Toronto St. Michaels Monarchs (1950-1951) fold at this level Intermediate * Toronto 2nd C.O.R. (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto 69th Battery (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Base Hospital (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Bellwoods (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto Broadview (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1910-11) * Toronto Customs (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1928-30) * Toronto First Battery (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto Garrison (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate 1897-98) * Toronto Kew Beach (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1927-28) * Toronto Macedonians (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate) * Toronto Machine Gun Corps (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Maitlands (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate) * Toronto Maroons (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto McCormicks (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1919-20) * Toronto Parkdale (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate 1898-1900) * Toronto Parkview (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermdiate 1927-28) * Toronto Riversides (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1913-17) * Toronto Roscoes (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1911-12) * Toronto Rowing Club (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate) * Toronto Royal Canadians (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1933-34) * * Toronto St. Columba (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate 1932-33) * Toronto St. Francis (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1919-20) * Toronto Victoria Church (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1922-24) * Toronto Wellesleys (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1902-03) * Toronto Wellingtons (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate) * Toronto York AC (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1930-31) * West Toronto Maple Leafs (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1911-12) Intermediate A * Toronto Pontiac Chiefs (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate A 1936-37) * Toronto Royals (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate A) Women's *Toronto Aeros #(Central Ontario Women's Hockey League, 1992-1994 or 5) #(National Women's Hockey League, 2003-2006) moved to Mississauga #(Canadian Women's Hockey League, 2010-2011) *'Toronto Furies Canadian Women's Hockey League, 2011-Present)' *Toronto Red Wings (Central Ontario Women's Hockey League, 1994 or 5-1996) *Toronto Sting (National Women's Hockey League, 2000-20010) folded University teams * McMaster Marauders (1887-1929) * Osgoode Hall * Ryerson Rams (Ryerson University) * St. Michaels College * Toronto Varsity Blues (University of Toronto) * York Lions (York University. 2003 - ) * York Yeomen (York University until 2003) School teams * De La Salle Academy * Harbord High School * Henry Carr Crusaders * Jarvis Collegiate * Neil McNeil Maroons (Junior, 1963-65) * Northern Vocational * Runnymede Collegiate * Toronto St. Michael's Majors * Torraville * University of Toronto Schools * Upper Canada College Not sorted into above list * Toronto Junior Hockey Academy # (Canadian International Hockey League, 2014-2014) ithdrew to join WUHL # (World United Hockey League, 2014-Present) * Upper Canada Patriots (Central Division Hockey Junior) * Wexford Raiders (Junior, 1972-2006) * Wexford Warriors (Junior, 1972-83) Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1913-14 Toronto Blueshirts *1917-18 Toronto Arenas *1921-22 Toronto St. Pats *1931-32 Toronto Maple Leafs *1941-42 Toronto Maple Leafs *1944-45 Toronto Maple Leafs *1946-47 Toronto Maple Leafs *1947-48 Toronto Maple Leafs *1948-49 Toronto Maple Leafs *1950-51 Toronto Maple Leafs *1961-62 Toronto Maple Leafs *1962-63 Toronto Maple Leafs *1963-64 Toronto Maple Leafs *1966-67 Toronto Maple Leafs 'Olympic Champions' *1924 Toronto Granites *1928 Toronto Varsity Grads 'World Championships' *1929-30 Toronto Canadas 'Allan Cup' *1909-10 St. Michaels College *1916-17 Toronto Dentals *1920-21 University of Toronto *1921-22 Toronto Granites *1922-23 Toronto Granites *1926-27 Toronto Varsity Grads *1931-32 Toronto National Sea Fleas *1949-50 Toronto Marlboros ]] 'Memorial Cup' *1918-19 University of Toronto Schools *1919-20 Toronto Canoe Club *1928-29 Toronto Marlboros *1933-34 St Michaels College *1935-36 West Toronto Nationals *1944-45 St Michaels College *1946-47 St Michaels College *1954-55 Toronto Marlboros *1955-56 Toronto Marlboros *1960-61 St Michaels College *1963-64 Toronto Marlboros *1966-67 Toronto Marlboros *1972-73 Toronto Marlboros 'Royal Bank Cup' *1982-83 North York Rangers 'University Cup' *1965-66 University of Toronto *1966-67 University of Toronto *1968-69 University of Toronto *1969-70 University of Toronto *1970-71 University of Toronto *1971-72 University of Toronto *1972-73 University of Toronto *1975-76 University of Toronto *1983-84 University of Toronto *1984-85 York University *1987-88 York University *1988-89 York University Arenas * Air Canada Centre * Arena Gardens (1912-1989) (1912-1962 for hockey) originally Mutual Street Arena (1912-1937) * Canlan Ice Sports Etobicoke * Canlan Ice Sports York * Carnegie Centennial Centre * Lakeshore Lions Arena * Maple Leaf Gardens (now known as Mattamy Athletic Centre) * MasterCard Centre for Hockey Excellence * Mutual Street Rink (1880's-1912) * North York Centennial Centre * Ravina Gardens * Ricoh Coliseum * St. Michael's College School Arena * Varsity Arena * Atlas Tube Centre (Lakeshore) * Barbara Ann Scott Rink * Beaches Sports Centre * Bolton arena * Broadlands Rink * Buckingham Downsview Rink * Buttonwood Rink * Campbell Park Rink * Christie Pits Rink * De La Salle Arena * Dieppe Park Rink * Dixon Park Rink * Don Mills Civitan Arena * Dufferin Grove Rink * Earlscourt Park Rink * Elginton Park Rink * Emery Village Hockey Training Rinks * Fountainhead Rink * George Bell Arena (Runnymede Park) * Giovanni Cobato Rink * Glen Long Rink * Greenwood Park Rink * Harry Gairey Rink * High Park Rink * Hodgson Rink * Humber Valley Rink * Irving W. Chapley Rink * Jummie Simpson Rink * Kew Gardens Rink * Lambton-Kingsway Rink * Ledbury Rink * Martingrove Rink * McCormick Arena * Mel Lastman Square Rink * Memorial Park Rink * Monarch Park Rink * Moss Park Arena * Nathan Phiips Square Rink * North Toronto Arena * North Toronto Memorial Community Centre Rink * Otter Creek Rink * Paramount Ice Complex (formerly Future Stars Arena) * Park Lawn Rink * Prince of Wales Rink * Queensway Rink * Ramsden Rink * Regent Park North Rink * Regent Park South Rink * Rennie Park Rink * Rivercrest Rink * Riverdale Park East Rink * Robert Street Rink * Rosedale Rink * Royalcrest Rink * Ryerson Rink * Sir Adam Beck Rink * Summerlea Rink * Sunnydale Acres Rink * Ted Reeve Community Arena * Trinity-Bellwoods Rink * Valleyfield Rink * Wallace Emerson Rink * Wedgewood Rink * West Mall Rink * Westgrove Rink * Westway Rink * William P Wilder Arena & Sports Complex (Upper Canada College) * Withrow Park Rink * York Mills Skating Rink Players * Doug Acomb * Doug Adam * Jeff Allan * Mike Amodeo * Lou Angotti * Syl Apps, Jr. * Bob Armstrong * Tim Armstrong * Fred Arthur * Ron Attwell * Vernon Ayres * Reid Bailey * Earl Balfour * Steve Bancroft * Darren Banks * Norm Barnes * Dave Barr * Richie Bayes * Chris Beckford-Tseu * Bruce Bell * Drake Berehowsky * Matthew Beveridge * Nick Beverley * Jesse Blacker * Michael Blunden * Hugh Bolton * Bruce Boudreau * Rick Bourbonnais * Bill Bowler * Carl Brewer * Ken Broderick * Len Broderick * Ross Brooks * Gord Brydson * Eddie Burke * Marty Burke * Tom Burlington * Terry Caffery * Brett Callighen * Luca Caputi * Steve Cardwell * Herb Carnegie * Billy Carroll * Anson Carter * Gino Cavallini * Paul Cavallini * Andy Chiodo * Robert Cimetta * Jason Cirone * Dan Clark * Richard Clune * Wally Clune * Gary Coalter * Steve Coates * Carlo Colaiacovo * Paulo Colaiacovo * Ernie Collett * Tom Colley * Brian Conacher * Charlie Conacher * Lionel Conacher * Pete Conacher * Eddie Convey * Norm Corcoran * Neal Coulter * Bart Crashley * Dale Craigwell * Steve Cuddie * Brian Curran * Trevor Daley * John D'Amico * John Danby * Bob Davidson * Bryan Deasley * Bob Decourcy * Adam Dennis * Ken Desjardine * Gary Dillon * Gord Dineen * Chuck Dinsmore * Peter Douris * Bruce Draper * Kris Draper * Bruce Driver * Jim Drummond * Mike Duco * Rick Dudley * Iain Duncan * Bill Durnan * Steve Durbano * Jeff Eatough * Gary Edwards * Tom Edur * Alon Eizenman * Oren Eizenman * John English * Omar Ennafatti * Bob Essensa * Chris Evans * John Paul Evans * Randy Exelby * Rocky Farr * Glen Featherstone * Tony Featherstone * Patrick Flatley * Jake Forbes * Jimmy Fowler * Bob Frampton * Lou Franceschetti * Mark Freer * Bob Fryday * Larry Fullan * Jody Gage * Ray Gariepy * Dudley Garrett * Steve Gatzos * Jack Gelineau * Paul Gillis * Mark Giordano * Ken Girard * Brian Glennie * Howie Glover * Warren Godfrey * Glenn Goldup * Larry Goodenough * Chris Govedaris * David Goverde * Pat Graham * Adam Graves * Don Grierson * David Haas * Matt Halischuk * Bob Halkidis * Doug Halward * Reg Hamilton * Rick Hampton * Ron Handy * Jeff Harding * Billy Harris * Hugh Harris * Dale Hawerchuk * Darren Haydar * Don Head * John Henderson * Murray Henderson * Red Heron * Bobby Hewitson * Andre Hidi * Randy Hillier * Dan Hinton * Lionel Hitchman * Paul Hoganson * Albert Holway * Murray Hood * Scott Howson * Al Huggins * Brent Hughes * Bob Hurlburt * Ron Hurst * Punch Imlach * Peter Ing * Jack Ingoldsby * Ron Ingram * Gary Inness * Robbie Irons * Brayden Irwin * Ric Jackman * Art Jackson * John Jakopin * Angela James * Gary Jarrett * Bill Jennings * Bernie Johnston * Marcel Kars * Ed Kastelic * Mike Keating * Chris Kelly * Dave Kelly * Mike Kennedy * Rick Kessell * Frank King * Steve King * Hobie Kitchen * Bill Knibbs * Paul Knox * Joe Kowal * Alan Kuntz * Ken Kuzyk * Nick Kypreos * Ron Lalonde * Steve Langdon * Craig Laughlin * Danny Lawson * Mike Liut * Ken Lockett * Bob Lorimer * Darren Lowe * Jack Lynch * Steve Lyon * John MacInnes * Calum MacKay * Barry MacKenzie * Kevin Maguire * Mark Major * George Mara * Nevin Markwart * Peter Marrin * Gary Marsh * Paul Marshall * Jamie Masters * Jamal Mayers * Kenndal McArdle * Cliff McBride * Sandy McCarthy * Tom McCarthy b. 1934 * Tom McCarthy b. 1960 * Dave McComb * Duke McCurry * Brian McCutcheon * Bob McDonald * Brian McDonald * Sandy McGregor * Mike McKee * Steve McKenna * Kirk McLean * Scott McLellan * Sid McNabney * Bob McNamara * Brent Meeke * Greg Meredith * Horace Merrill * Scott Metcalfe * Glen Metropolit * Rick Middleton * Greg Millen * Norm Milley * Craig Mills * Bill "Red" Mitchell * Moe Morris * George Morrison * Jim Moxey * Craig Muni * Brian Murphy * Mike Murphy * Ken Murray * Mark Napier * David Nemirovsky * Lance Nethery * Mike Nykoluk * Cal O'Reilly * Adam Oates * Terry O'Malley * Kevin O’Shea * Phil Oreskovic * Keith Osborne * Mark Osborne * Jordan Owens * Mike Palmateer * Brad Park * Edward Pasquale * Larry Patey * Joe Paterson * Doug Patey * Steve Payne * Michael Peca * Matt Pelech * Jim Pettie * Harry Pidhirny * Alex Pirus * Geoff Platt * David Poile * Tom Price * Joe Primeau * Keith Primeau * Max Quackenbush * Craig Ramsay * George Ranieri * Greg Redquest * Mark Reeds * Dave Reid * Al Renfrew * Jack Riley * Jim Roberts * Jimmy Roberts * Bill Root * Mike Rosati * Ron Rowe * Kent Ruhnke * Dave Salvian * Peter Sarno * Ganton Scott * Sean Shanahan * Bill Shill * Jack Shill * Mike Siltala * Todd Simon * Al Sims * Alf Skinner * Al Smith * Art Smith * Brendan Smith * Neil Smith * Normie Smith * Reilly Smith * Rod Smylie * George Standing * Jack Stanfield * Gord Stellick * Mike Stothers * Ken Strong * P. K. Subban * Joseph Sullivan * Peter Sullivan * Bill Summerhill * Mark Szücs * Rick Tabaracci * Chris Tanev * Tony Tanti * Ralph Taylor * Rhys Thomson * Morris Titanic * Daniel Tkaczuk * Kirk Tomlinson * Mike Torchia * Raffi Torres * Corey Trivino * Michael Vernace * Steve Vickers * Rob Walton * Jeff Ware * Don Webster * John Webster * Kevin Weekes * Stephen Weiss * Barry Wilkins * Behn Wilson * Dunc Wilson * Murray Wilson * Ron Wilson * Ross Wilson * Daniel Winnik * Wayne Wood * Jason Woolley * Roy Worters * John Wright * Howie Young * Warren Young * Ron Zanussi * Peter Zezel Neighbourhoods *East York *Etobicoke *Leaside *Mimico *North York *Scarborough *Weston *York Category:NHL Cities Category:Ontario towns